What If
by prettylittlewriter16
Summary: Bamon AU, set after Damon hesitates from saving Bonnie.


Bamon AU:

I think this will be a one-shot, but I might extend it if I so desire :) Anyway, this is set after Damon hesitates before saving Bonnie from the oncoming car in 7x01 and she confronts him about it. Enjoy!

Bonnie's POV

He makes me so angry. I love Damon; he's my best friend and has never let me down, but this is cutting it really close. How dare he wait so long before moving me out of the way? I thought that after everything we've been through that I deserved more than that in someone who I would have saved in a heartbeat. It's times like this when I miss Jeremy's comforting personality and sweetness, although the romantic spark between us is long gone. Let's face it, I'm damaged goods. I've died, been resurrected, performed spells, and seen death. I can't be with someone like Jeremy. He deserves a girl who isn't wrapped up in the drama of being a witch. All these thoughts run through my head as I pace back and forth in my room. I'm still so angry, but I feel more sad now than anything. I'll never get to see Elena again, and as bitter as it sounds, Damon was so close to getting her back. If only he'd waited a few more seconds...

My train of thought is interrupted by a tentative knock at my door. I lift myself up from the bed and open it, and lo and behold, two piercing blue eyes are staring back at me.

"Damon," I half-accuse, half-squeak. Clearing my throat, I step aside and allow him the enter with my best "I'm mad at you" look on my face.

Damon's expression is apologetic and sheepish, and I enjoy it immensely. He should feel bad!

Damon sits on the bed as I stand in front of him, my arms crossed and my lips pursed. This better be a good apology.

Damon's POV

Bonnie Bennett is standing above me with this hurt look in her eyes masked by the angry look on her face, and I cannot for the life of me remember what I came here to say in the first place.

My heart sinks instantly when I see her eyes. She's been crying, and I was the cause of that. I want to punch myself in the face for making one of the most important people in my life feel as though I wouldn't save her. She's pulled her full bottom lip into her mouth as if she's about to tear up again, and that's when I know I have to say something. I shoot up from the bed, now looking down at my best friend who I made cry because I'm a fucking idiot.

"I wasn't going to let you die." Is all I can manage.

I wince visibly. That's all I have to say?! She was almost hit by a car!

Bonnie's eyes are glistening and she quickly wipes them with her sleeve. I've always liked that oversized sweater on her; sometimes she likes to slap me with its long sleeves.

"That's it?" She asks, her voice breaking a little bit.

"I wasn't thinking at first, Bon. I know that I'm so stupid for waiting those few seconds, because I was thinking of Elena. I missed her and in that moment I didn't care who was going to die for me to get what I want because I'm selfish like that, Bonnie! But then I remembered that it was you, and that I love you. You are my closest friend and I would give my own life for you. I know that I screwed up and that it won't be the last time that I screw up, but I won't ever screw up so badly that I'll lose you."

I take a deep breath, grabbing Bonnie's hands and looking down at her.

"Bonnie, no matter what, I promise that I will not let you die before you're supposed to. I don't care who will wake up when you're gone, okay? But I will spend the rest of your life by your side. You're stuck with me, Bonnie Bennett."

I give her a weak smile, and she immediately pulls me into a tight hug, burying her head in my neck and crying. I'm taller by a bit, so her legs hover over the ground when I hug her.

When we pull apart, our foreheads are touching and we both have smiles on our faces. She's my best friend, and I love her for everything she's been through and for everything she's done. I can't let her die.

Our faces are inches apart; I'm holding my breath as her small, delicate hands rest behind my neck and my hands grip her back firmly.

We inch closer and closer until I can see the teardrops on her eyelashes, and no matter how hard I try, I can't tear my eyes away from her full lips.

Before I know what's happening, she kisses me. Her lips are soft and tentative, and they taste like coconut and vanilla. They feel even better than they look.

At first, I'm shocked. I don't know what to do or how to respond, but my body takes over and my lips open to let her in.

The only way to describe Bonnie Bennett's kisses is like a chocolate bar; creamy and smooth and sweet.

She pulls away and gazes into my eyes, maybe searching for any reaction in them. I'm so caught up in the moment that I immediately pull her body close to mine, slipping my fingers through her soft hair and pressing my lips against hers once more. The kisses begin to get more passionate, and I sit down on a chair with her in my lap. Her fingers are in my hair and my hands are running up and down her body, exploring every inch of it. Our lips never break contact for more than a second, only stopping to twist our heads and breathe. She slips her small hands under my shirt and pulls it up and over my head, right before I rip off her sweater and toss it to the side. I unbutton her shorts and slide them off along with her top as she unbuckles my belt.

Her skin is silky and glowing in the dim light of her bedside lamp as I lift her up with ease, laying her down on the bed. Her big, brown doe eyes stare back up at me with an intensity that I haven't ever seen in her before. She pulls me down with her, giggling in a way that makes me want to hear it again. I leave cool kisses on her warm stomach, waiting for that giggle that sounds like heaven. She grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my lips up to meet hers again, filling me with that chocolatey feeling that's completely unique to Bonnie. Her silky legs wrap around my torso, one hand trailing up and down my chest and another gripping my back.

"Damon?!" Stefan's voice rings out like a gunshot as we scramble to hide underneath the blankets.

"Stefan?" I ask, shell-shocked and mentally hitting myself for not hearing him coming.

"What- what are you-" Even my well-versed brother is at a loss for words, looking back and forth from me to Bonnie.

"We were just- um- it's a long story." Bonnie stutters.

I feel like I've been woken up from a dream by being doused in cold water. What were we doing? I'm technically with Elena, and Bonnie is her best friend! Oh my god, what were we about to do?

But it felt good. Right, even. We were so caught up in the moment that we threw all of our issues away and just focused on each other.

Don't get me wrong, I love Elena, but without her here, it's hard for me to ignore the feelings for Bonnie that I've kept hidden. God, I'm such a dick.

Guilt fills me immediately at the thought of how I led Bonnie on after promising to Elena that I'd wait for her. Why do I screw everything up? I've probably ruined my friendship with Bonnie, not to mention my relationship with Elena.

The only thing that I know for sure is that no matter what, I can't let her die. I swear on everything that I hold dear, I will find the loophole in Kai's spell.


End file.
